


Beautiful Things

by decaf and sleep (kohiii)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, i have too much fun sending zero to the hospital, implied infidelity, kaname isn't as great but he's getting there, written in maria's pov, zero and kaname adopt maria, zero is an awesome father fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohiii/pseuds/decaf%20and%20sleep
Summary: Sometimes, it takes a while for people to find love.





	Beautiful Things

**Author's Note:**

> aka the fic where there is a lot of hugging and crying

Everyone knew the story of her Papa and Father's marriage. 

When her uncle took her in after her parents' death and told her that he would be her new Papa from now on, Maria had thought it was odd that it was just her and Papa despite the golden band on Papa's ring finger. Still, she didn't say anything and simply wrapped her tiny arms around Papa's neck, crying for the family she was never going to see again. A month later, she would meet Papa's other half -- the man who she would come to know as Father. 

Papa and Father both were kind to her. Papa cared deeply for her, even if sometimes his eyes filled up with some indescribable pain whenever he looked at her. During those times, he would hug her tightly and bury his face in her shoulder. They would stay like that until Papa's shuddering breaths stopped, and he would pull back and give her a small smile. They both ignored his slightly watery eyes. 

Father was also fond of her, even if he was a little bit distant. He had a tendency to leave home for long weeks at a time, but whenever he came back he always had a present for Maria. Secretly, Maria thought that she wouldn't mind never getting another present from Father if it meant that he would stay at home more. Father didn't spend as much time with her as Papa did, but that was alright. 

Maria knew. 

Her new parents hadn't married out of love. 

Papa was an ex-military man who now spent his days playing the piano for other people. There was a web of scars on the left side of Papa's neck that he tried covering up with a tattoo. Sometimes Maria would see the other adults frown disapprovingly at Papa's tattoo, so she would tug on his sleeve and whisper in his ear that she thought his tattoo looked very cool. 

On the other hand, Father was a bureaucrat with political ambitions. Though neither Father nor Papa talked a lot about Father's work, Maria picked up enough to tell that Father had made many enemies as he climbed his way up in the world. 

They were two really different people who didn't love each other, but somehow ended up married. 

They never discussed it in front of her, but Maria wasn't an idiot. Even if Papa tried his best to shield her from the judgemental stares of the other adults, Maria still heard the gossip and whispers. She used to stay up at night, wondering why two people who didn't love each other would do something like that. _ Maybe they've learned to love each other_, she would think wistfully before drifting off to sleep. Still, Maria never asked her parents if they loved each other now. Because she wasn't sure how she would feel if the answer was no. 

Papa eventually introduced her to the rest of their family. Maria adored Uncle Rido and Aunt Yuuki the most. She looked forward to the days when Papa would bring her over to their house, though for some reason Papa always looked kind of pained whenever he was there. 

Uncle Rido was sarcastic, witty, and funny. He had a certain warmth and openness to him that Father lacked. And Aunt Yuuki was also warm, caring, and sweet. Whenever she was at their house, Maria could pretend the big emptiness of her house was nothing but a bad dream. Then, she would feel guilty whenever she saw how tired Papa looked trying to care for them. It wasn't his fault that Father was always away. 

Her family wasn't perfect but...Kuran Maria loved her family. 

\--

As Maria grew older, it became hard to ignore the lack of romantic gestures between her parents. Even though she knew that Father and Papa were both not the type to express their affections publicly, they were only civil at best to each other even in the confines of their home. 

Things got rapidly worse when Father started coming home later and later. When the air in the house became more and more chilly, Maria at first assumed that she had done something wrong. But Papa reassured her that there was nothing wrong, they _ loved _ her, did she understand that? 

Maria couldn't help but then ask if her parents loved each other. 

Papa was quiet for a long time after she asked her question. 

Their relationship was complicated, Papa eventually told her, and brought her forward for a hug. Maria clung onto Papa's shirt, messy big tears spilling down her cheeks as the earth-shattering realization that her parents really didn't love each other at all ran through her mind. Papa hugged her fiercely, whispering over and over again that they both loved her, never doubt that. 

But she couldn't stop her doubts anymore. 

It was like Pandora's box had been opened. She couldn't help but notice all these things about Papa and Father's relationship that she had previously written off. Maria noticed that whenever Father came back from one of his business trips, he smelled a lot like the perfume that Aunt Yuuki liked to wear. Maria noticed that Aunt Yuuki would always come over to their house whenever Father was home, and she often stayed the night too. Maria noticed the tense atmosphere between her parents whenever Aunt Yuuki was around, or whenever the topic of Aunt Yuuki came up in conversation. 

One day, she asked Papa what Aunt Yuuki's relationship with Father was. 

Papa dropped the bowl he had been holding onto the floor, and it shattered into a million pieces on the ground. 

That night, Maria helped Papa clean up the glass shards off the floor and Papa thanked her weakly. He never answered her question. 

That night, Maria dreamed about Father leaving Papa and her behind. 

When yet another nightmare woke her up for the fourth night in a row, Maria decided that she was in desperate need of a glass of warm milk. As she headed to the kitchen, she noticed that her parents' bedroom lights were still on. She tiptoed to the door, then froze when she heard raised voices. 

_ ...even Maria's been asking questions! Damn it, Kaname, we agreed to make this marriage work, but you have to meet me halfway. _

Papa was angry. 

She fled back to her room, glass of milk forgotten, and pulled the covers over her head. 

\--

Her fears that her family would break apart worsened with each passing day. 

Father left on another one of his business trips the morning after she overheard their argument. Papa looked tired and worn, and so, so _ sad_. There were red rims around his eyes, and when Maria reached a hand out to touch them Papa sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and hugged her tightly. 

Maria felt helpless as she watched her parents drift further and further apart. 

Eventually, Maria couldn't just sit still and watch anymore. When Papa was out of the house one day, she seeked out Father and asked him why Aunt Yuuki was always at their house. He looked surprised at her question, but the seriousness in her eyes made him relent. 

Aunt Yuuki had a difficult relationship with Uncle Rido, Father explained to her gently, quietly. Her marriage to Uncle Rido was arranged by her parents, and it became harder and harder for her to stay in that house with him as the years passed. 

Father never mentioned why Aunt Yuuki only ever came over when Father was home. Or why he sometimes came home smelling like her. But Maria wasn't sure if she wanted to hear Father talk about _ that_. 

_ Do you love me? _ she asked. 

And Father's eyes softened a tiny bit as he reached out with a hand and patted her hair. _ Of course_. 

_ Do you love Papa? _ she asked. 

The hand in her hair stilled. _ Your Papa and I...we have a complicated relationship_. 

She thanked him with a trembling voice and bolted out of his room, tears obscuring her vision. 

\-- 

People couldn't really appreciate what they had until it was gone -- or until it was nearly taken away from them. 

Maria's life began turning around on the night Father took her to a concert Papa was performing in. It was another rare occasion where both her parents were home, and Maria was finally old enough that they felt taking her to one of Papa's concerts wouldn't bore her. Maria was also pretty sure that Papa thought this would be a nice break for her, and she knew that he had been getting more and more worried about her health as she started eating less and less at home. 

She didn't mean to make Papa worry. But every time she sat at the dining table with just Papa and thought about how she would wake up one day to find Father's bags all packed, the food in her mouth would turn into ash. 

Maria was happy that Father at least agreed to take her to the concert himself, instead of asking one of his many friends to do it. With Papa on the stage and Father sitting next to her in the audience, Maria could indulge in the fantasy that she was just a kid on a normal outing with her parents who loved each other very much. 

When the last note had been played, Maria was the first to jump to her feet and clap her hands. Papa had been _ wonderful_, and the raw emotions he poured into the piano made her eyes tear up. To her surprise, Father rose up from his seat a second after she did, and when she looked up at him she saw that his eyes were suspiciously bright. He was clapping quietly at the performance, staring straight at Papa. 

Similarly, Papa was staring back at the two of them, affection swirling in his gaze. 

Then, suddenly, Papa was frowning and yelling something and _ moving _ \-- 

Maria screamed as the loud bang of a gunshot echoed around the concert hall and red began to blossom on Papa's white dress shirt. 

People all around her were also screaming and and moving, but Maria only had eyes for Papa. She tried to rush forward through the panicking crowd, flailing and clawing at whatever was in front of her in a desperate attempt to reach her fallen Papa. Someone grabbed her and pinned her arms to her side, preventing her from moving. 

_ No! _ She sobbed loudly, struggling frantically. _ Let me go, I need to go to Papa! _

She was nearly hysterical until she realized the shushing sounds in her ear were coming from Father. He had picked her up and pressed her close to him, using his own strength to move against the flow to reach his fallen partner. 

Father let her go when they reached Papa's wounded body, and she threw her arms around Papa's neck, ignoring the red on his shirt that was starting to stain her own dress. As she sat there, Papa dying and Father screaming at the nearby people for help, she cried and cried and cried. 

_ Don't leave me, _ she begged. _ Please don't leave me_. 

\-- 

Papa came home ten days later, tired and pale and looking like death. 

Father was wheeling him through the door when Maria ran up to them, sobbing in relief and reaching out to hug Papa despite the awkwardness of the wheelchair. Weak arms came up and hugged her back, trembling fingers running through her hair as Papa whispered reassurances into her ear. 

When Maria finally let go, she turned to Father and hugged him too, ignoring his sharp breath of surprise at her actions. Hesitantly, Father also hugged her back, his arms tightening around her. 

Papa was staring at the two of them with a gentle smile by the time they pulled apart. 

Their routines changed after that. 

Father canceled many of his business trips, staying at home and taking care of Papa and her. Papa had initially protested his actions, claiming that Father didn't have to force himself to stay at home for their sake. Maria privately disagreed. Father must have, too, because when she woke up the next day Father was still at home helping Papa with the daily household tasks. 

Maria was still terrified for her Papa, but a small part of her accused her of being glad for the incident. Her family was together again, and they seemed to be growing closer. 

There wasn't any immediate drastic change in the way her parents interacted, but there were more open smiles and delighted laughter in the house now. Even if her parents still hadn't exchanged _ I love you _'s, at least they were becoming friends. 

But…

Sometimes she couldn't help but wish Aunt Yuuki was gone. Aunt Yuuki no longer came to their house as often, but whenever she did Papa's expression would shift and his eyes would fill with that same sad, _ sad _ look. 

Father must have noticed it too, which was why when she was playing in the garden one day she overheard him asking Aunt Yuuki to stop coming over to their house uninvited. 

In spite of their growing friendship, her parents had yet to make any _ real _ progress. They still told her that they loved her very, very much, but whenever Maria asked if they loved each other she would only receive uncertain smiles and a tight hug. She would bury her face in their shirt, willing away her tears and wishing that her parents loved each other. 

Maybe if something were to happen to her, her parents could finally learn to love each other. 

\-- 

They were preparing lunch together one day, Papa still resting in the bedroom, when Father turned to her. 

Father set down the knife on the chopping board, then bent his knees to look at her face to face. _ I've been a terrible father to you and a terrible partner to Papa_, he told her solemnly. _ Can you forgive me? _

Her vision blurred with tears. She threw herself into Father's arms and cried, nodding her head furiously. 

\-- 

Maria didn't think much of it when her best friend Yori's father approached her after school one day and said that Father had asked him to pick her up because both Papa and Father would not be able to make it today. 

She only realized something was wrong when he made a sudden turn and they were driving into an unknown area of the city. With a trembling voice, she asked where they were going. Yori's father just kept driving. Maria began to cry and scream, so caught up in her panic that she didn't notice when the man scowled and reached out to inject her with a sedative. 

She eventually woke up to a hand frantically shaking her shoulder. Her eyes blinked slowly, and Papa's face came into view. He looked angry, but beneath that anger was an undercurrent of worry for her. Was she alright, Papa demanded, his voice tight with some unidentifiable emotion. Did that man try to do anything to her? Papa's voice almost broke at the end. 

Maria shook her head, crying as Papa pulled her in for a tight hug. 

_ You're okay_, he said again and again, voice mixed with relief and reassurance. _ You're okay, I've got you. _

A loud bang startled the two of them, and Maria noticed for the first time that they were in some unknown warehouse. Papa frowned, picked her up and began to run. She could see Yori's father charging into the warehouse, followed by a flock of angry looking men. They were yelling something, and some of them had guns in their hands. 

As they ran, Papa glanced over his shoulder then began talking rapidly. 

_ Run. _

_ Don't look back. No matter what. _

He dodged in between different buildings, trying to lose track of their pursuers. When they reached a deserted alleyway, he set her down. Papa handed his phone over to her, closing her small hands over the device. _ Use this to call Father_. _ You have to run_, he gently touched her cheek, looking at her urgently. _ Just keep running, I'll be right behind you. Don't stop. _ Kissing her on the forehead, Papa pushed her forward, pulling a gun from his holster. _ Now go! _

As Papa threw himself back into the fray to distract their pursuers, Maria attempted to muffle her sobs and pushed her legs to go faster. At one point, she tripped and bashed her head against something, and by the time she stood up again blood was seeping into her left eye. The sound of her pursuers behind her pushed her to keep running. She ignored every tumble and every scrape, fear and pure adrenaline keeping her running. 

By the time Maria managed to lose her pursuers, she had left Papa far behind and was now all alone. Slumping down onto the ground, she pulled out the phone that Papa had pressed into her hands. She dialed the number Papa told her to only ever call if there was an emergency. 

Father's voice responded, and upon hearing the background noise Maria realized she must have called him in the middle of meeting. She broke down crying and told him in between hysterical gasps for air about everything that happened. 

_ Please, you have to help Papa_, she begged into the phone. 

Father said something, but Maria couldn't quite make it out over the sharp dizziness that suddenly overtook her. Now that her adrenaline was wearing off, she could feel the different aches all over her body. She was vaguely aware of Father's voice calling her name urgently over and over again on the phone before she succumbed completely to the darkness. 

\--

When Maria woke up again, she heard a constant _ beep, beep, beep _ next to her. Father was staring at her with worry, and as soon as her eyes opened he was by her side. He took one of her hands, and Maria couldn't help but notice how large and comforting Father's hand was. Her eyes smarted, and then she remembered what had happened -- 

_ Papa! _

Father shushed her as she tried to sit up, smoothing her hair and attempting to give her a smile. The doctors were currently trying to help Papa, he told her. She had to be a strong girl and wait, because Papa was currently very hurt and he needed the care of the doctors. Maria nodded shakily at Father's words, slowly letting the tension seep out of her body as she laid down again. 

For a while, Father said nothing else, only holding her hand and just _ looking _at her. Eventually, he took a shuddering breath, and Maria finally noticed the red rims around his eyes. 

_ I'm glad you're okay_, he whispered fiercely to her. _ I won't let something like this ever happen again. _

His words broke a dam in her. Maria finally realized that she was _ safe_, and she started crying. Softly at first, then louder and louder. Father gave a choked laugh as she tugged at him, flinging out her arms for a hug. As he swept her up for a hug, Maria noticed that there were tears running down his face as well. 

\-- 

She was taken to Uncle Rido's house after the doctors told her she could leave the hospital. Maria didn't understand why she couldn't go home, until Father pulled her aside and told her that she had to stay there until Papa was recovered. Father would be staying with Papa at the hospital, and he didn't want her to be alone at home. 

Maria dreaded having to live under the same roof as Aunt Yuuki, but with how exhausted Father looked, she merely nodded. 

It turned out that Aunt Yuuki was no longer living with Uncle Rido. When Father dropped her off at Uncle Rido's house, she found out that Uncle Rido and Aunt Yuuki had separated a while ago. Uncle Rido greeted Father tensely at the door, but then he spared a smile for Maria. 

Maria thought his smiles reminded her a lot of Papa's old smiles -- tired, weary, and so, so _ sad_. 

That was why, when Father left, she pulled Uncle Rido down for a hug and gently patted his head like the way her parents would do for her. He looked surprised at her actions, but gave her a quiet thanks. 

Two nights later, as the two sat together in the living room sipping on hot chocolate, Uncle Rido brought up the topic of Aunt Yuuki. 

He talked a lot. 

He talked about how he realized their marriage was hardly ideal, but he had tried so hard to make her happy. 

He talked about how betrayed he felt, how he felt like he couldn't forgive Aunt Yuuki and Maria's Father. 

He talked about his bitter feelings, his heartbreak, and how sorry he was to her Papa all the times they came over and her Papa had to pretend nothing was going on with Aunt Yuuki.

He talked about letting Aunt Yuuki go, because she deserved to be happy.

Uncle Rido talked until he was hoarse, apologizing at the very end for making Maria listen to the ramblings of a broken old man. Maria shook her head, leaning against Uncle Rido's side and offering her silent support. 

He wasn't a broken old man, she insisted. He deserved to be happy too. 

\--

When Father called her to let her know that Papa was well enough to receive visitors, she jumped at the opportunity. Uncle Rido drove her to the hospital, and she impatiently followed behind as a nurse led them to Papa's room. Uncle Rido walked in first, and as she walked in he shook his head and placed a finger on his lips. 

Maria peered around him to see Father seated on a chair next to Papa, slumped over and fast asleep. He looked haggard, dark bags casting shadows under his eyes and his hair a tangled mess. Papa was awake, even if his skin was still rather grey and his body wrapped in bandages. 

At her approach, Papa smiled softly at her and she gave him a watery smile in return. 

As she sat down on Papa's other side, he thanked Uncle Rido for looking after her. Uncle Rido waved it off, asking about Papa's injuries. The two adults talked for a while, and Maria was almost nodding off when Uncle Rido placed a hand on her shoulder. He was going to leave to give her some private time with her parents. He would be waiting for her downstairs in the lobby when she was done. Maria nodded gratefully. 

As soon as Uncle Rido was out of the room, Maria turned towards Papa and Father. 

It didn't escape her notice that her parents' hands were clasped tightly together, identical golden bands shining in the afternoon sun. 

Following her gaze, Papa gestured at her to come closer. Maria scrambled onto the hospital bed, careful to disturb any of the machinery and wires that were hooked up to Papa. 

_ Your father and I decided to renew our wedding vows_, he told her quietly, trying to gauge her reaction. 

Maria gasped. Did this mean…? 

Papa was honest with her. He and Father both came to the conclusion that they did love each other very much, but it wasn't the same kind of love that her original parents had for each other. 

They loved each other, but they were not _ in love_, Papa murmured as her eyes began to sting. He wasn't sure how long it would take for them to fall in love with each other, or if that would even be possible at all. But at the very least, they knew that they loved each other and they knew they loved her.

That was alright, Maria replied, wiping her eyes and shaking her head. As long as they loved each other. That was all she ever needed. 

She hadn't even realized that Father had woken up during their conversation until his arms gathered up his two most precious people and he whispered how much he loved them too. 

\--

Many years later, Maria ran into Aunt Yuuki -- no, it was just Yuuki now -- by complete accident. 

They had stared at each other at first, both frozen at the unexpected meeting. Yuuki was the first to speak, giving Maria a painfully awkward smile and asking if she would like to catch up over a cup of coffee. 

Maria wasn't sure why she agreed. 

As the two sat down in the coffee shop, Maria took the time to really look at Yuuki. Her posture was rigid and her smile uncomfortable, which was expected. 

At first, it was small talk. How were Maria's studies, did she enjoy college, oh that's good. 

Eventually, Yuuki asked hesitantly about her parents. 

Maria tensed. 

They were doing fine, she responded, tone frosty. 

There was something infinitely sad on Yuuki's face.

She was sorry, Yuuki told Maria as the silence dragged on. She was sorry about everything that she did back then. She -- she was just so sad and frustrated with her life, she -- 

What she did wasn't an excuse. 

She knew. 

Could Maria ever forgive her? 

That wasn't a question for her, Maria replied. 

There was another long silence as Maria mulled over Yuuki's words. What Maria said wasn't incorrect -- she wasn't the one Yuuki should be apologizing to. But...but if she set aside her personal feelings… Maria sighed. She didn't want to have this hanging over her life anymore. And Yuuki had acknowledged what she did was wrong. 

_ I understand,_ she ended up saying. 

_ You felt trapped. _

_ Alone. _

_ Sad. _

_ That still doesn't change what you've done. _

_ ...But, I forgive you. _

Yuuki looked up in disbelief at her words. 

_ I hope you have found your happiness. _

She picked up her coffee cup and nodded quietly at Yuuki. Maria then walked away, closing that chapter of her life forever. What she said was sincere. From what she could remember, Uncle Rido had talked about how unhappy Yuuki had been when they were married. Just as she and her parents had moved on, she hoped Yuuki was able to too. 

On her walk home, Maria pulled out her phone to call her parents. 

_ Hello, Papa? Just wanted to tell you and Father that I'll be coming home this Friday for dinner. See you soon! _

**Author's Note:**

> i continue to write more of my terrible AUs, yay \ o /
> 
> (in case it wasn't clear, Papa was Zero and Father was Kaname)


End file.
